Ultra HD Blu-ray
82 Mbit/s) 66 GB (dual-layer, 108 Mbit/s) 100 GB (triple-layer, 128 Mbit/s) | blocksize = 2 KB sector, 64 KB block size | dimensions= diameter | read = Diode laser | owner = Blu-ray Disc Association | use = Ultra-high-definition video | released = }} Ultra HD Blu-ray (marketed as 4K Ultra HD on store shelves) is a digital optical disc data storage format that supersedes Blu-ray. Ultra HD Blu-ray discs are incompatible with existing standard Blu-ray players. Ultra HD Blu-ray supports 4K UHD (3840 × 2160 resolution) video at frame rates up to 60 frames per second, encoded using High Efficiency Video Coding. The discs support both high dynamic range by increasing the color depth to 10-bit per color and a greater color gamut than supported by conventional Blu-ray video by using the Rec. 2020 color space. Specifications The specification allows for three disc capacities, each with its own data rate: 50 GB with 82 Mbit/s, 66 GB with 108 Mbit/s, and 100 GB with 128 Mbit/s. Ultra HD Blu-ray technology was licensed in mid 2015, and players had an expected release date of Christmas 2015. Ultra HD Blu-ray uses a new revision of AACS DRM, AACS 2. On May 12, 2015, the Blu-ray Disc Association revealed completed specifications and the official Ultra HD Blu-ray logo. Unlike conventional DVDs and Blu-rays, the new 4K format does not have region coding. On March 1, 2016, the BDA released Ultra HD Blu-ray with mandatory support for HDR10 Media Profile video and optional support for Dolby Vision. As of January 23, 2018, the BDA spec v3.2 also includes optional support for HDR10+ and Philips/Technicolor's SL-HDR2. Initial titles .]] The first Ultra HD Blu-ray Discs were officially released from four studios on March 1, 2016.: * Sony Pictures Home Entertainment released The Amazing Spider-Man 2, Salt, Hancock, Chappie, Pineapple Express, and The Smurfs 2. * Lionsgate Home Entertainment released Sicario, The Last Witch Hunter, The Expendables 3, and Ender's Game. * Warner Home Video released Mad Max: Fury Road, The Lego Movie, Pan, and San Andreas. * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released The Martian, Kingsman: The Secret Service, Exodus: Gods and Kings, X-Men: Days of Future Past, Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials, The Maze Runner, Wild, Hitman: Agent 47, Fantastic Four, and Life of Pi. The first Ultra HD Blu-ray Discs officially released from other studios after March 1, 2016: * Paramount Home Media Distribution released Star Trek and Star Trek Into Darkness on June 14, 2016. * Universal Pictures Home Entertainment released Lucy, Oblivion, and Lone Survivor on August 9, 2016. * Warner Music Group on May 22, 2017 released Sammi Cheng Touch Mi 2 World Tour was officially the world's first live concert released in UHD Blu-ray format. The concert was the first live show production recorded in 4K format in region, and the field production and pre-production work was begun in November 2016. * Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment released Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 on August 22, 2017. References Category:Blu-ray Disc Category:Consumer electronics Category:High dynamic range Category:High-definition television Category:Home video Category:Rotating disc computer storage media Category:Television terminology Category:Video storage Category:2016 in technology Category:Products introduced in 2016 Category:Audiovisual introductions in 2016 Category:Ultra-high-definition television